Possession
by Katca Mcadar
Summary: This is a story about obsession, about Riku's, (a gifted child,) growing obsession and need for Sora, (who is forced to comply.) First slash fic. READ ME!
1. Default Chapter

**Possession**

By Katca Mcadar

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the lyrics used; I do however own this, (my first slash story,) and Sora's necklace. This story's rating has only one way to go, up. Please don't read if stories involving young children, (in the beginning,) unsettles you. Enjoy. All Flames welcome, I like to laugh at them!

**Dedicated to fellow Slash & Yaoi lovers Vikki, Sarah and Dee!**

'_Why can't you see that you are my child?_

_Why don't you know that you are my mind?_

_Tell everyone in the world that I'm you._

_Take this promise to the end of you.'_

_System Of a Down 'Forest'_

_**Chapter One**_

Clearwater Elementary was a normal elementary school, (on a particularly beautiful set of islands,) filled with all different types of kids. Like any elementary school, each year new kindergarten kids would start. Usually by the first grade the children would be settled, having made friends and become used to school life, not however Riku Jenova. Riku was a very gifted, beautiful but unusual child. Advanced intellectually, the only reason he was still in third grade was in accordance with his dying mothers wishes for him to have a 'normal childhood'. His father Sephiroth had kept this promise grudgingly. With his mother gone, Riku could feel his fathers sense of relief, at times he even thought he had something to do with his mothers death. Sephiroth had always told Riku that his mother was 'very sick' and 'dying', (obviously to soften the inevitable blow.) The night she passed away, Riku had heard her scream in pain from his bed, then splutter out, "Please let him have a normal childhood, at least if I have to go! Please!" Sephiroth had replied, "Granted. Character building will be good for him." Sephiroth had sounded so cold. Riku heard a final scream and the thump of dead weight. The little five-year-old boy had rushed out of his bed to his parent's room, before he could open the door; his father exited and swiftly closed the door. He then looked down at his beloved and only son and scooping him up into his arms said, "Don't go in there Riku, your mother is dead, I don't want you to see." Riku cried softly as his father stoked his head and back, rocking him softly. Riku could have sworn he smelt blood but the memory was overshadowed by grief. Even if he were extremely gifted the young child would never blame his father, since Sephiroth was now his only parent and also grief seems to erase the most poignant of memories. And so Riku remained at school.

Riku looked a lot like his father; he inherited his elder's brilliant turquoise eyes, his pale, flawless skin and his rare, beautiful straight silver hair, that was as soft as silk to the touch. It was also obvious that he would gain his fathers build; Sephiroth was the epitome of full-grown beauty, whilst Riku was the epitome of childhood beauty. When he had first started Clearwater, many of his peers, enthralled by his prettiness had tried, (and failed miserably,) to befriend him. The other children were of no interest to Riku, they did didn't enchant him; he merely saw them as an annoyance. Many times had his desperate teacher tried to contact Sephiroth over his sons anti-social streak, when she finally got through to him however Sephiroth dismissed it saying, "If my son finds no one here worthy of his attention then that is up to him. Allow him to do as he pleases." She never called again. No one questioned him; Sephiroth Jenova was rich, powerful and influential, one not to be crossed.

Riku knew in his mind all of the teachers in this school had no more to teach him, they knew it too, so just kept him happy by allocating him advance reading material, (though it was never enough for Riku.) Every break and lunchtime Riku would climb the highest tree in the school grounds, and sit and watch, shaded by the foliage. He would contemplate life, (putting many of our times great thinkers to shame,) and occasionally glance below at the other children. Today was no different, apart from one thing; new kindergartens were having their first lunch play. Riku's eyes wondered over the smaller children lazily, he remembered his first day and how his mother had held his hand saying, "You can learn more then you already know, but not here, first you must complete these mandatory years because…I want you to, my son." She at this time knew her son was gifted, but wanted her to have a normal child's experiences. Some children were beginning to play, getting to know each other and laughing happily. Riku cocked his head. "How asinine." He thought. He inhaled deeply, how he longed for Universities and _proper_ libraries, not the juvenile one contained within the school. Riku inadvertently glanced down and let his eyes stop suddenly, something or rather _someone_ had attracted his attention. It was a tiny kindergarten boy. The boy had a small form, lightly tanned all over and his face was the most angelic face Riku believed he had ever seen. The face was heart shaped and graced by the biggest, sapphire blue of eyes. The boys hair was cinnamon coloured and jaunted out at odd angles, however it adorned his hair perfectly. Riku smiled, reminded for a moment of angels painted in the Vatican, he jumped down swiftly from _his_ tree, he wanted this boy…

Sora Rosen was having fun! When his Mom had first left him at this school, he had cried sooo much, making his Mom in turn cry. Suddenly though there were other kids…who liked him…who he liked…who played with him! This was the best thing ever! He had so many friends! His older, older brother Cloud had been right, school is a good thing! Sora spun round, in the middle of a game of tag, he ran forward blindly and bumped into _someone_. Everyone around him gasped, he had just bumped into someone who looked very beautiful, but very mean. Sora stumbled and fell down, "Owwww." he groaned, a hand was thrust in his direction. Sora looked up and blinked the sun out of his eyes. He could make out a 'big kid', (probably a boy,) with shoulder length silver hair, (?) and turquoise eyes which glittered dangerously. Sora looked uncertainly at the hand, which decided to wait no longer and grabbed his hand off of the floor and pulled him to his feet. The other kindergartens looked on apprehensively, 'bigger kids' than them usually meant trouble. "Wow he's strong!" Thought Sora nervously. "Hm…soft hand." Thought Riku, he reluctantly let go. Sora brushed himself down, he then looked up at the boy and smiled sheepishly, Riku found this incredibly endearing. "Er…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Sora was cut off, "What's your name?" Said the older boy. Riku loved Sora's voice, it was just as angelic and innocent as he'd imagined. Sora tilted his head to the left, then smiled. He was going to make a new friend! "My names Sora Rosen! Do you wanna be my friend? Play with us! Please!!" Sora clasped his hands together, in mock begging. Riku's lip curled into a small sneer, his lips then slowly turned into a malicious smile. Sora looked inquisitively at him. Was this boy angry or happy with him? Riku took a step towards the smaller boy, Sora giggled uncertainly. "My name is Riku Jenova and you Sora are going to be _my_ friend and _mine_ alone." Riku quickly grabbed Sora's bare arm and yanked him away from the group of young children. Sora gave a frightened squeak, "Hey dontcha wanna play with the others!" Slightly angry now Sora pulled against Riku's grip, which tightened un-relentlessly. "No, little one, your not allowed to be friends with the others just me." Riku's tone was cold and condescending. His father had always taught him that if he wanted something, he should take it forcefully and without remorse or uncertainty.

He wanted Sora to be his and his alone. Riku had never had a friend before, but Sora had held his attention for more than two minutes. This boy was obviously worth it. "You're hurting me Riku!" Sora started to cry as Riku dragged him away from his group of friends. A few of the children started towards Riku, who immediately stopped them with an icy, deadly glare, so they called for a teacher, "Miss. Dove! Miss. Dove! That mean boy is hurting Sora and taking him away! He say's Sora can't be friends with us anymore!" Miss. Dove surveyed the kindergartens, then looked fearfully at the retreating Riku, roughly dragging Sora with him. Riku shot her a knowing smirk; Sephiroth's chilling words echoed through her mind, "Allow him to do as he pleases." Miss. Dove shook her head sadly, "Children, Riku is allowed to do what he wants, leave him alone…okay?" She gave a false smile. The children didn't understand her, but they eventually began to continue playing their game.

Riku had arrived at _his_ tress. Sora still struggled against him. Hm Sora. Riku knew Japanese kanji, so he knew that Sora's name meant 'sky'. He smiled, a beautiful name for a beautiful boy with blue eyes. "Sora stop struggling." Riku said in monotone. "NO!" shouted Sora hotly, tears running freely down his cheeks. Riku frowned. If Sora wasn't going to do as he wanted, things could prove to be _difficult_. Riku thought about his options. He wanted Sora to go up the tree. Sora wasn't being co-operative. Riku spoke in a low voice, "Sora, I don't want to hurt you…" "You already are!" yelled Sora. Riku didn't relinquish his grip, Sora cried harder and slumped a little. Riku suddenly became fascinated with Sora's pearly tears, this boy really cried a lot. He moved his hand to Sora's soft cheek to catch the tears with his fingers. Like Sora's hand and arm, the skin on his cheek was just as soft. Riku smiled. "I could hurt your classmates…" Sora started to give gasping sobs. "Five year olds are so illogical." Thought Riku bemusedly. He curled his hand that was currently on Sora's cheek into a fist and bought a swift punch to Sora's slightly pudgey stomach. Sora slumped to the ground completely, groaning and hiccoughing. Riku looked down concernedly and tenderly hoisted the immobile youngster over his shoulder. He then began to climb the tree. The kids of the school knew better to bother Riku Jenova, son of one of the most powerful men in the world.

Riku noted how light and warm Sora felt on his shoulder; he easily reached his perch, sat down and leant Sora against an adjoining branch. Riku knew it would be a while before Sora was co-hertly aware. Riku had been trained in most all fighting styles, so he knew how to qualm rebellious streaks with pain. Another thing taught to him by his father. While Sora's eyes continued to flutter and his facial features contort with pain, Riku merely watched. He watched every slight, (graceful to his eyes,) movement, every flash of his throat as he breathed, every muscle shift and every strand of hair the wind blew. "I like you Sora, I'm glad you're _my_ friend." Riku breathed out happily. Sora was too far out of it to hear. Riku smiled, this wasn't so bad! He did hope however that Sora would do as he was told in future…Riku frowned slightly, he probably wouldn't, no matter. Sora came to after ten minutes, clutching his stomach, he glared at Riku, "I don't like you." Riku grinned, "You'll learn to like me." Sora snorted distastefully, then went to move, not realizing where he was. Riku awaited his somewhat irrational reaction, three…two…one…"Why am I in a tree? I'm scared of heights…I want my Mommy!" Then Sora began to cry…again. Riku chuckled, he thought Sora very sweet. Riku reached forward and grabbed Sora towards him and began to hug and comfort him. Sora shook uncontrollably. "Sooora," Riku cooed, then in a soothing voice he said, "It's alright I'll help you down…but you'll have to get used to it, as this is where you'll have to go every…(then in a sneering voice,) '_playtime_'. I'll carry you up each time."

Sora didn't know what to do. His carefree happy nature didn't know how to handle a situation like this. Sora's naivety and innocence would be his downfall. He tried to push Riku away, but he wouldn't budge. Sora coughed pathetically, Riku continued, "Calm down little Sora. Tonight as its Friday, you're going to sleep around my house. My Father will definitely allow this, but you have to make your Mother say yes. If you don't do what I want, I'll have to hurt you again, alright? Nod your head if you understand." Sora clutched his still pained stomach and whined; at this an agitated Riku grabbed Sora's soft hair and forced Sora to look at him. Sora averted his eyes, but when a pale hand clamped around his chin, forcing him to make eye contact, Sora nodded fearfully. Riku pleased at this began to stroke Sora's soft hair. "Good boy." Sora stared into Riku's turquoise depths, knowing if he looked away he might get hurt. Riku smiled smugly, he was glad he knew psychology; it would help with controlling _his_ little Sora. "One more thing Sora, if you ever talk to anybody in this school, excluding the teachers, I'll do something distaste…'bad' to your family. Don't test me, if you talk to anyone I'll know." Riku growled the last bit of his threat. Sora quivered in fear, hating Riku holding him, hating his words but most of all hating the fact that he would have to do what Riku wanted. This was the final straw for Sora, who closed his eyes and sobbed bitterly, Cloud was wrong� school is a very bad thing. Riku rocked Sora and inhaled the scent of his hair; this weekend was going to be fun…

To Be Continued

Review Please

(If You Wanna.)

Authors Note: I wasn't sure whether Sora being five and Riku being eight was a suitable age gap for later years, please let me know what you think. Also I know Sora cries a lot, but it is his first day of school and he sure is having a tough one! (I remember my first day of school…it was my birthday sigh) Thanks for reading this far…did I spell kindergarten, all those Americans if you reading let me know.


	2. Play Date

**Possession**

By Katca Mcadar

I am so fucking sorry. The time is has taken to update was far too long. It's inexcusable, (I used to hate having to wait for updates and now I've turned into one of those people who take forever, now I know how time can slip away from you!) I AM SORRY! I'm a fucking bitch who has no right to live or write and I deserve to be beaten for my crime, however I have written more, so please enjoy! Basic plan, Riku has designs to get Sora round his house, rebellion? You bet!

SORRY ONCE AGAIN!

**Dedicated to Chess, (you wanted a dedication, you got one! And I will eventually review you, promise!)**

_You were my first love_

_The earth moving under me_

_Bedroom scent, beauty ardent_

Distant shiver, heaven sent

_I'm the snow on your lips_

_The freezing taste, the silvery sip_

_I'm the breath on your hair_

_The endless nightmare, devil's lair_

_Only so many times_

_I can say I long for you_

_The lily among the thorns_

_The prey among the wolves_

_This one is for you for you_

_Only for you_

_Just give in to it never think again_

_I feel for you_

_This one is for you for you_

_Only for you_

_Just give in to it never think again_

_I feel for you_

_Nightwish 'Feel For You'_

**Chapter Two Play Date**

The rest of the day passed pleasantly enough for Riku who had the promise of an entertaining weekend to come, he lounged around in the school library for the rest of the day imagining what he and his new 'friend' would do. He smiled broadly when he thought of Sora and warmth crept through his body. Riku had always thought that having friends or in fact a friend would be under rated, he had gladly admitted to himself that he was wrong.

He couldn't remember when he felt this happy, an overwhelming sense of bliss and elation that the boy revelled in. Riku was excited, for the first time in his life he could actually imagine what it would be like in a few years, to still have a best friend. Already he was formulating what they could do together and where they could go together, birthdays, Christmas' and holidays that were yet to come.

What experiences would they share together? Would Sora grow to like him? Riku hoped so. He hadn't seemed so happy earlier over his 'abduction' and 'imprisonment' by Riku. This flash of doubt was quickly gotten rid of though when Riku thought logically over Sora's being forced to have a relationship with him. Two words. Stockholm's syndrome. Riku sighed in contentedness; everything was going to go perfectly this weekend.

The rest of Sora's day was bad, very bad. It was as if a dark cloud hung over him sapping away every happy thought and memory. His teacher despaired, not only did she have to suffer the guilt of not stopping Riku, but she had to suffer the change in Sora. After his mother had left the classroom, sure he'd cried, not uncommon, but once he realized there were other children he had literally shone.

She was graced with the possibility of having the pleasure to teach one of the sweetest, loveliest little boys she was sure to ever meet, (with the exception of Sora's older brother Cloud,) Sora was a beautiful child and she could see the intelligence sparkle in his eyes, just waiting to be coaxed out, she was looking forward to educating him, getting to know more of his sunny personality.

Those few thoughts however had drastically changed as she saw Sora's broken facial expression. He was slumped over a desk quietly, ignoring every child who spoke to him, trying to comfort him, get him to talk.

The children missed the Sora they had met this morning and they hated Riku for how he had changed their friend. When one child gently patted Sora on the back, he flinched violently, let out a sob and ran out of the classroom to the boy's bathroom. Miss. Dove so wanted to go after him and tell him to ignore Riku and that everything was going to be all right, but that was pointless. Number one she couldn't leave her class and number two, all her reassuring words would be lies.

You didn't interfere with the Jenova family. It wasn't directly said by anyone that the Jenova family were linked to unsavoury dealings, no one would dare say such a thing, few had, but those few hadn't been seen again. Rich and influential, the Jenova Company had most of the islands in employment; there was even a celebrated and illustrious Jenova University on one the main islands. It had well over ten thousand applicants every year, despite the fact that only three thousand could be accepted, (Miss. Dove herself had been lucky enough to be accepted there, no…privileged.)

The University had the best, most qualified and most decorated Professors, and it also had one of the most gorgeous campuses known to man and the number of success stories from that particular University were phenomenal. It was funded entirely by Sephiroth Jenova, (he could after all afford, being the head owner of the Company.) The Jenova Company had a hand in everything, a corporate God. Though she herself had doubts and suspicions about the company, (which she never voiced,) she couldn't deny the amount of good things that they company had helped with.

Hospitals, museums, renovations, wildlife sanctuaries, schools, nurseries, the University, jobs, housing, police, even parks and all kinds of community activities! Thanks to the Jenova Company, she lived in one of the most beautiful, interesting and safe places on Earth. Having Riku Jenova at their school was an honour, so long as they did things his father's way. But was it all worth the happiness of one little boy?

The end of the day eventually arrived; Sora hadn't eaten anything while at school, (something that Riku dually noticed.) Riku thought he wasn't particularly bothered, but then the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. What agitated him was that Sora had so little regard for his health. The thought that Sora was so young and not _really_ supposed to be that concerned about his health didn't cross Riku's mind. This made Riku even more determined to look after Sora well during the time he spent at his residence.

Riku was fully confident that Sora would enjoy the time he spent there, (which Riku hoped in the foreseeable future would be a rather large portion of time.) The bell had rung and Riku was walking slowly towards the play area where the parents would congregate to pick up their children, he noticed that the smallest children had just been released from their classrooms.

Riku eyes scanned the throng of five year olds, looking for his new favourite person; he spotted him after three seconds. Sora looked a sorry sight dawdling along at the back of the line, head down, posture slouched, hunched shoulders; in one word he looked miserable. He was the only child not holding hands with another child. "I can remedy that." Thought Riku happily.

Swiftly he walked over beside Sora and took his small, soft hand in his own. Sora tensed up slightly but did not resist. "Look at me Sora." Riku said gently, giving his hand a light squeeze, they continued their walk at a slow trudge. Sora slowly cocked his head up in the direction of the elder's face, when Sora's large eyes met steely turquoise, he winced. Riku felt it, Sora was rapidly growing tired of this treatment. To put Sora at ease he gave him his warmest smile, (he had in fact never given anyone before.) Sora immediately blushed, not used to this type of kind and friendly act from Riku, Sora's head went down again.

"Talk to me Sora." Sora grimaced, his anger snapped, ("I gotta stand up to him! If I don't now I never will!") He was tired of being told what to do, fed up of feeling sorry for himself. He knew what he was about to say was a bad idea, but he had to say it before his afraid ness got the better of him, "I don't want to go to your house this weekend, you can't make me, cos' I'm gonna tell my Mommy of you! She'll take me home and take me out for pizza like she promised with my brother Cloud and my Daddy. My weekend will be nice and I don't want you to be there! So…LET ME GO!"

At these last words, Sora yanked his hand free from Riku, (who had felt so need to tighten his grip unnecessarily,) and stuffed his hand into his shorts pockets. Riku's mind went numb, momentarily frozen, had that just happened? Then thoughts began to come rapidly, "Unexpected. I thought I had at least quelled his rebellious streak. I must have to work a little longer on him." Riku's facial expression became dangerous, merciless. He strode up to Sora who had continued on walking without him, (rather triumphant actually, thinking that he had permanently deterred Riku.)

Riku grabbed his arm with brutal force and swung him around the back of a classroom wall, where they couldn't be seen. Sora shoved himself forward with gritted teeth, in an attempt to free himself of Riku, he then, (albeit a bit unsurely at first,) placed a few punches at Riku's chest, (basically Sora was punching up.) These had no effect on Riku, who was calmly thinking, "He has so much spirit, such a strong will, even after that's happened to him today, maybe I should have taken better notice of this earlier…but I do like his 'spark'…enough of this nonsense…"

Riku swiftly grabbed both of Sora's bare arms and shoved them harshly against the wall, as soon as he had done this he shoved his face as close as he could to Sora's, invading his personal space as much as possible. Sora bravely stared him down in the silence that followed, each of the boys shaking with rage, (Sora was at a disadvantage since he was pinned to the wall, by the older and stronger boy, but that didn't stop him from straining and twisting his body at all costs. He smirked slightly, glad to be causing Riku a little extra effort, even if in the end it made no matter to Riku at all.)

Riku raised an eyebrow, "What? Still fighting back? It's a shame really; things were going so nicely before." He thought wistfully. Riku began to snarl at Sora in his most threatening silky voice, "You want me to let you go? I don't think that's going to happen do you? Everything was 'nice' just a minute ago and you had to go and ruin it…, (Riku then clasped both of Sora's hands in his left hand, he then softly and affectionately ruffled his soft brown locks,) …_silly _boy."

Riku smirked at Sora's expression of venom, the defiant flash in his eyes…if looks could kill. Now it was time for Sora's punishment, (although Riku was slightly reluctant to distribute it, he didn't was a sad Sora _all of the time. _Also the thought of marring or tarnishing Sora's beauty wasn't a very positive one for him…but if Sora continued to goad him…)

Riku raised his right hand and delivered a fierce and stinging slap to Sora's face, the brunt of Riku's anger a red mark visibly rising from the younger boys face. Sora had let out a startled yelp, from the shock and the pain. Riku glowered into Sora's face watching his mouth become agape, noticing the blue eyes glisten with the effort of trying to hold back the tears.

Eventually they came, running slowly down his face, Sora hung his head ashamedly, choking back his pitiful cries. Riku coughed pointedly, then embraced his 'friend', "I'm sorry but if you continue to infuriate…I mean 'wind me up', I will have to keep hurting you. Now stop all this crying, I have to meet your Mother and then you have to convince her that you want to stay round my house this weekend alright?" Sora sighed. "Sora whose house do you want to stay at tonight?" Riku asked good-naturedly. "Yours." Sora replied robotically. "Good, now let me wipe your tears away. Its time for you to a little acting…"

When Riku had cleaned up Sora, he took a step back, looking to see whether what had just happened was obvious, "I hit him too hard." Riku though dismayed. The red mark was obvious, "If your Mother asked, say you got hit in the face with a basket ball." "Okay." Was Sora's simple reply. "Try and look a little happier!" Riku said laughingly, he stopped looking so happy when he noticed the hurt expression on Sora face. "I'm sorry Sora, I shouldn't really have said that…" Riku felt the tug of guilt on his consciousness. He took his hand, "Lets back in line." Sora nodded, he hoped so badly that his Mommy would say no, that she would hug him and kiss him and make the hurt go away. He didn't want to stay with Riku, it was just too much.

Walking solemnly long together, holding hands and without talking, Riku felt this would give an entirely wrong impression to Sora's Mother. Riku predicted she would be standing with the other younger children's parents, so thinking quickly he released Sora's hand and began to quickly tickle his sides, paying close attention to the area above the hips, which he knew would be extremely sensitive. Sora's laughter was musical and infectious; Riku began to laugh him with him. Sora couldn't prevent Riku from tickling him; all he managed to choke out was, "Riku…st…stop!" "Where's your Mother?"

Riku smirked down at him, still tickling. "Ove…over there!" Sora pointed, then clutched his sides and tried to squirm away, but it didn't stop Riku's relentless assault. Riku steered Sora towards the woman he had pointed to, truth be told Riku could have guessed that this women was Sora's mother, from her long brown hair, twinkling, (albeit green,) eyes and the sweet dimples at the corner of her mouth. She was very beautiful, with her pale skin and genuinely friendly demeanour, for a brief moment Riku was reminded of his own Mother and he stared at her slightly, then he shook his head removing the unwanted image of her from his head.

As he and Sora walked towards the beautiful woman he scanned the crowd, looking for his own Father. Riku had always found it pleasing that his Father came to pick him up from school, often he wondered how he found the time, Friday was even better, as Sephiroth didn't work during the weekends, so he was usually there for his son. Steely turquoise eyes met his, Riku with a smile beckoned his Father, who on noticing his son's hand on the shoulder of a child, smiled broadly. Had his son finally chosen someone worthy be enough to be his friend?

Sora's Mother spotted her son and quickly ran to him and enveloped him in a hug, Sora was laughing and smiling happily, (from the forced joy of Riku's pleasant tickling.) Riku was pleased with his quick thinking plan. Some of the happiness Sora felt was however his own as he was so pleased to see his Mommy, the one who could possibly save him. "Oh Sora I'm so sorry I had to leave you here this morning, but school is very important! You have to come here and I missed you so much today, I cried for ages!" She then smothered him with kisses, which Sora half-heartedly batted away from. Riku watched all this with casual interest. How long before she would notice? How long before he could sample Sora's acting skills?

Riku felt a hand on his shoulder; the hand belonged to his Father. "Riku how was your day?" Sephiroth asked in his rich and refined, masculine voice, he towered over his son, well actually everyone in the near vicinity, several women were admiring him with hushed awe from afar. "Father, it was wonderful, today I met this boy, (he gestured towards Sora who was still in his Mother's warm embrace,) and he's my friend, I want him to stay with me this weekend." Riku stated purposefully. Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow, he looked at the small, cute brown haired child, indeed he was quite beautiful and enchanting.

"Such authority in your voice Riku, such determination…well if you desire this, but I must discuss it with the boy's Mother, introduce us." It seemed however that it was going to be Sora who introduced them. "Sora! What on Earth happened to your face?" Sora's Mother sounded angry and upset, Sora calmly turned towards Riku, and then Sora pointed at him, "He did it."

Riku's eyes dilated a notch; truly surprised that Sora would directly disobey what he has asked him to do. Riku's face twisted into an angry grimace, Sora was in so much trouble right now… "He accidentally hit me in the face with a basket ball, he said sorry and he's called Riku Jenova, he's my… new friend." Sora finished quietly, he looked down. Sephiroth doubted in his mind that that was how it really happened, he knew his son too well. "You made a friend! That's wonderful! Hey there Riku, I'm Sora's Mommy, my name is Ashura!"

She walked over to Riku and affectionately patted his hair smiling, then she looked up at Sephiroth and gasped slightly. Sephiroth outstretched his hand and she took it and shook it slowly, "Hello Ms?" "Oh, not Ms," she laughed, "Mrs! Mrs. Ashura Rosen! Call me Ashura, please!" "A pleasure to meet you I'm…" Sephiroth was cut off, "Sephiroth Jenova. How could I not know you! I can't believe your son comes to this school! Let me explain myself, my husband works for your company, I saw you once at a company function."

Sephiroth pondered this new information, time for a little flattery, "Of course, now I remember you! How could I not! You were after all the most beautiful women there." The two began to talk animatedly, Ashura obviously delighted at talking with such a charming and good man, who had done so much for the community, she was talking to _the_ rich and powerful _Sephiroth Jenova_!

Riku had at this point sidled over to Sora and put his arm around his shoulders, he whispered in his shell like ear, making Sora shiver "Ask your Mother now Sora. Ask to come home with me, I'd hate for your Father to lose his job, imagine how sad your 'Mommy' would be, she might cry…" The words had the desired affect.

"Mommy! I wanna go stay with Riku for the weekend! He just asked me! Please! Can I? Please! I reaaallly wanna go! I was good today like you told me to be, please! I wanna go!" Sora pouted his lips and clasped his hands together in mock begging. "I'm impressed." Thought Riku. "Really Sora honey? You want to go have a play date? On your first day after school? Not just a play date but a sleep over? I don't think we should put Mr. Jenova and Riku out…" "Ashura it wouldn't be any trouble on my account, my son likes the company." (A blatant lie up until Riku had come across Sora.) Sora blinked his eyes, giving the look of tears, (Riku was squeezing his shoulder painfully hard.) "I don't know honey, you've never slept away from home before, would you be okay?" "I'm not a baby Mommy!" Ashura, Riku and Sephiroth all smiled at the childish statement. "Really Sora?"

Ashura put her hands on her hips, "You don't have any of your things with you…" Sephiroth cut in, "Ashura, I'm hardly in a position not to provide everything that your son would require, you needn't worry about it." Ashura looked worried, "Umm, I don't know, Sora is very young and…" Sephiroth put a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me everything will be fine, I'll give you my contact numbers and you'll give me yours, you can ring up and check up on Sora as many times as you want and them you can collect him at whatever time you want on Saturday. He'll be provided for and have a lovely time." Ashura thought for a moment, then looked at her youngest son, who was giving her a desperate look, for her to say yes, (she didn't know he wanted her to say no, how could she have?)

Ashura closed her eyes and sighed, "Oh they grow up so fast! I guess I've got to let him have his own fun with his friend's right? Okay Sora you can go, but best behaviour you hear!" She looked a little sad, "Its alright Ashura, we will take exceptionally good care of your son…" "I trust you Sephiroth, I just don't wanna let my baby boy grow up…also I just wasted a journey coming to the school to collect him!" She laughed to lighten her mood, Sephiroth smiled. They began to exchange details, "Would you like a lift home Ashura?" "It's a lovely offer but I have my own car and I can't leave it here." Their voices faded away from Sora's ears, he was going to spend the night with Riku and there wasn't a thing he could do about it, he knew who Sephiroth Jenova was, technically his Dads boss, Sora felt sad and disillusioned. Riku however was ecstatic, it was truly happening.

Soon Sora's mother came to say good-bye to her son, she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the nose, "I'll miss you baby, be good and have a nice time okay, and this is for you in case you get homesick." She reached into her purse and pulled out a clean hanker chief and a small bottle of her brand of perfume, with which she vigorously sprayed the handkerchief, she then put it in her son's hand, "Now you see if you can't sleep cos' you miss home, just smell this and it'll smell like Mommy okay?" "Yes Mom, thank you...I love you!" Sora hugged her, "I love you too my baby boy." With one last kiss and hug she said her goodbyes and Ashura disappeared into the crowd. "Come Riku and Sora, its time to go home." Sephiroth smiled gently at Sora who looked horrified. Riku took his petite hand and led him away after his Father to their car. Upon arriving at the car, (a beautiful shiny green car, which Sora would have loved under any other circumstances,) Riku held open the door to Sora, "Get in." he said wickedly and thus began Riku's and Sora's '_play date'._

To Be Continued

Review Please

(If You Wanna. Even though my appalling treatment of you doesn't warrant it.)

Authors Note: Right this is the part where I thank and answer questions from the reviewers! By the way, when reading or writing a story a story, I know I'm onto a winner if I get the weird feeling at the bottom of my stomach, any of you guys get that? (This will be done in review order, not alphabetically, as I'm awkward like that.)

to lazy: Okay I continued!

Dragon Slayer1: I'm very pleased you think my story is awesome, it's real nice of ya! You say you want to know more? You will…in time Mwahahahahaha Ahem cough

melody89 : I'm glad I spelt it right and I hope you caught your bus, also I'm jealous that you have time to go online in the morning, college for me starts at 8.30 so your well lucky!

Mugs: Tis a great paring ain't it! Glad you like my writing style, usually it's a little…crazy. You better run to school, (how come you have time to go online before school? Amazing!)

Nikkei: I think Riku's being bad is always good! You think its cool? WHOOT! Possessive Riku rocks my world at least! They are going to become teenagers later on, I'm sorry for not updating soon, as I said before I'm a bitch. Sora is adorkable in the game so I just wrote down how he woulda been when he was younger, (although weren't he a cutie in the game?)

Shireal: It's the best slash KH you've read in a while? That's fantastic! Thanks! Also thanks for saying I wrote it well, I love English sooo much!

Lilith darkstorm: Didn't I get a good grade in English? You don't care about Dee and Vik? You heartless cow, OMG! You're a heartless! runs away hank you again for the Sora necklace, I wear it every day! I agree with you on the paragraphs, I'll work on that. Riku is cool and leave Sora alone, he's just a baby! And yes Riku and innocent just don't go! I updated…to late, next time we meet you may punch me.

Fallen Wolf: Riku is a meanie, if only his Mother hadn't died, maybe things woulda been different, (lucky she did though or there'd be no story!)

Zelphie: Ahhh I'm glad you like this story, I can understand about what your saying with Riku, but don't little kids hit or tease the other kids they like? Hell I know I used to do it! Riku will be more gentle, (at times,) who knows if Sora will fall in love with him? It's a fanfic, anything's possible wink Glad you gave into insanely possessive Riku, he great! Patience for the fluff!

Witchofevilmagic: You've ever heard? Wowsa! Thank you so much! Glad you think I described kid Sora okay. I can understand what you're saying about their original ages, its just I wanted to have Riku older so that it seemed more plausible that he was a child prodigy.

Amadriel triquetra: Thank you for thinking that it shows potential, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

no name: It is interesting isn't it! I am from THE MIGHTY ENGLAND! BEHOLD MY WRATH! Yay! We rock, (not.)

Random Person: Do ya know what? I love random people! I'll agree with the creepiness, you just gotta keep an open mind. I'm happy you think its good, glad you think age gap be okay. Hope you liked this chappie.

s n u c k: Awwww! You bounced! So cute! Riku, is a god! The SOAD lyrics just called out to me, when I was thinking about writing this story! Their new album is out on May 17th! YES!

+ Aniko : You love it to bits, but I'm sorry that you'll have to get it in bits…sorry!

Chrisuchi: I like having a piece of writing written well, it helps in English, (although I've bunked so many lessons at the mo that my teachers will kill me!) I'm pleased I caught your attention!

Me lol: Riku is very mean! The age gap won't seem so bad when they are older. Thanks for another 'yes you spelt it right!' (Why can't it just be called reception like it is over here?)

lordkagome: I'm sorry I didn't write more as soon as possible, I'm horrible. But thank you for reviewing!

Dragon Slayer1: Hey again! Thirty times eh? I do that, re read stories I wuv! You already are insane, as am I, I'm glad you embraced it as I have…but you have to let the white men with needles get you as they're all really nice guys who give you candy and television and a warm straight jacket! Just let them catch you! They are a bunch of misunderstood guys! You'll have fun in the padded cells! Trust me!

Dark Cresent Moon: Gee I hope you could wait for me to update, I'm so sorry, I just kinda procrastinated to much! Riku is so possessive, it hurts!

Pineapple1: Helloooo! Don't insult my reviewers, (I can't guarantee your safety!) I would so go to a school of Obsessiveness! It would be fun! (Just leaving would be the problem!) Speaking of scraps of paper, can I have my story now, I mean you wanna read the ending write and who knows maybe I'll post it somewhere…so give it back damnit & 24! I wanna see Jack! Who is NOT gay! Glad you liked dedication…cos' you didn't get one this time.

Phoebe Telumetar: Greetings! I'm happy you thinks its brilliant! You nag me at college anyway Damn you! And you leave grown up Riku alone, no molesting, if anything he'd be the one molesting you! You've got Artemis, so you can't complain, all I know is Riku is 16 in Kingdom Hearts 2 and o crap…oh come on isn't being in Final Fantasy XII enough for you?

Valore: Indeed he is messed up! I am gonna skip years, but some of it will take place when they are kids.

silver wolf demoness: So interesting I wrote another chapter, (albeit after a very long time…sorry looks sheepish)

Foxy fire: Glad you like! I have spaced a little more, no one likes long paragraphs, its my own fault, thanks for pointing it out!

inu-dbz-1/2: I kept going! Pleased you likey!

TheAlmightyIshizu-Isis: Liking the Egyptian name! Phew, another age gap okies! And yeah I agree with you there on the 5/10! Though 'true love prevails all right'? O God I sound so weird!

Lady Samurai: Am happy you think it's awesome! I am so confused about the spelling, I'm just gonna let it go now! I am from England, a place where anime and manga are only just becoming readily available! Damnit!

: Here I continued, another yes for the age gaprelief! There's gonna be a twist about the school thing, it will be covered and yeah, I think Riku will be jealous!

Dragon Slayer1: 100th time? WOW! Just let them get you, they are sooooo nice! But I hope I've stopped them chasing you….for now!

Sora Jr: I know! Poor ickle Sora! Well at least he'll always remember his first day of school **shrugs**

emerald: You scared me…into action. I'm really sorry. Here's the update. Death and torture are too good for me!

Joshua: Curse the spelling! Why can't it be a simple word without German origins! In England we just call it reception! So much easier!

Classy Raven: Cloud will be the big brother about to go to a certain University, he'll try and help, although that's probably not a very good idea. He doesn't have a Mommy, poor guy, that's why he's allowed to get away with moider! If he heard you say "Your Sora" I think your head would roll! I'm not a fanfic mastermind, (at least I don't think I am…what is it?) Cloud will definitely appear, looks shifty. Sora won't die, (I hate Character Death,) but I make no promises about getting hurt, or loss of innocence, (sorry.) unsure about Wakka, Tidus and Selphie, (though it is mighty tempting!) Hope you enjoyed this update, (where Sora got slapped,) nervous laughter

Watching Fan: I am still doing this! Promise! Don't think you're failing English, if you believe it to be, it will, so don't!

Amwise Gamgee: Alright there Mr. Frodo? Sorry couldn't resist! I feel sorry for Soar, but I feel sorry for me too, it was my fifth birthday on my first day of school for God's sake! And because I was the biggest everyone thought I was older and stupid and that I was being kept back a year!

Classy Raven: Its okay to like that anime, I hear the books are good! Really? One of the best ones out there! Koolio! I won't discontinue, I must finish this story! Cloud is Sora's oldest brother, I like Tidus cos he's so funny, so I may add him into the mix! Sephiroth and Sora will talk, although I think Sephiroth will be much more interested in talking with Cloud. I want a Sora Chibi Plushie Damnit!

THANK YOU EVERYONE AND ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY!

I'M A BLOODY MORON!


End file.
